


100 Word Stories

by despitetheodds



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despitetheodds/pseuds/despitetheodds
Summary: A collection of 100 word stories with Bonnie and Marceline. Each chapter will be unrelated to the others.Just a bunch of Marceline and Bonnibel being cute and sweet together.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 11





	100 Word Stories

Sitting in front of the window of her bedroom, Marceline sighed with content as she soaked in the overcast grey skies. Her speakers softly clicked to life and began playing gentle music while someone walked up behind her to softly wrap their arms around her shoulders. A voice mumbled into her hair.

“I’ll never understand why you like this, Marceline,” Bonnibel’s breath tickled her head.

Marceline smiled up at her. “Aw, c’mon Bonnie. These are the days I get you all to myself.”

She turned in her seat to hold Bonnibel’s face. “And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”


End file.
